A Broken Family
by Nightflame203
Summary: (A slight rewrite of Minecraft Diaries by the YouTuber Aphmau with OCs) All Gabriella Ro'maeve had wanted since she was a little girl was her family to get along. However, then her brother Garroth ran away... When Gabby finds him again, years later, the two are just as close as they were before. But will the Ro'maeves ever truly reunite? Contains more Garmau than the canon series
1. Prologue

**I'm posting a new story :D My goal was to not post any new stories until I finished my story One Name…. But that didn't work out….**

 **THIS STORY WILL CONTAIN SPOILERS. It starts out on the day of episode fifty of season one of Minecraft Diaries, but things will be talked about that aren't revealed in the series until season two… I HIGHLY RECOMMEND MAKING IT AT LEAST HALFWAY THROUGH SEASON TWO BEFORE STARTING THIS.**

 **Alright, now, one more thing; Gabby is Garroth's twin in THIS series, but I had originally created her to be Aphmau and Garroth's daughter- thus, I will have one series of Minecraft Diaries stories with Gabby as Garroth's twin, and one series of Minecraft Diaries stories with her as Garmau's daughter (I'm also planning a MyStreet story, but we're not talking about MyStreet xD)**

 **Now we can begin xD xD**

 **I DO NOT OWN MINECRAFT DIARIES. EVERYTHING AND EVERYONE EXCEPT GABRIELLA, MINKEN, AND DUNCAN RIGHTFULLY BELONG TO APHMAU. I OWN GABRIELLA AND MINKEN, AND VIBEQUAKE OWNS DUNCAN**

 **(Gabby's POV)**

"Are you ready, Gabby?" Zane Ro'maeve asked with a sly grin, staring out at the land in front of them.

Gabriella Ro'maeve hesitated as she stood next to him on the ship. "Do you really think Garroth's in that village? Phoenix Drop?"

"If he's not there, then he'll be in one of the nearby villages." Zane chuckled. "He's smart. Hiding from O'khasis in a tiny village almost no one's heard about."

"But we only get Garroth if we find him, right?" Gabby gave her younger brother a hard stare. "He's not our main priority- we're not looking for him; we only take him back if we find him. We're here for you to perform that Crazy Cat Lady's daughter's wedding ceremony because of our debt, and that is our focus. Right?"

A smirk came onto Zane's face. "Sure..."

Gabby didn't take her eyes off of him. "Who's the older one here?"

"Who's the High Priest here?"

"Zane, you have to listen to me. I'm obviously the smarter one out of the two of us, and listening to me will keep us out of trouble."

Zane didn't reply, and Gabriella continued. "What about Mom? It's hard enough for her that Garroth's missing and Vylad's dead- she'd be distraught if she lost us as well."

"No one would hurt the High Priest of Lady Irene or his older sister," Zane replied calmly in his oily voice. "Now... That's probably Phoenix Drop right in front of us... However, we need to pick up that crazy woman first... Captain, turn left!" he called.

"Yes, sir." Gabby grasped the railing of the ship as it made a surprisingly sharp left turn for a huge boat.

Gabriella Ro'maeve and Zane Ro'maeve were two of four siblings in their family. They were the family of O'khasis, the largest village in all of the Ru'an region. They had a large alliance with many other villages and were the main cultural, social, political, military, and religious powerhouse in the region. Gabby didn't like it.

The family of O'khasis were the Ro'maeves- consisting of Lord Garte, Lady Zianna, and their four children, Gabriella, Garroth, Zane, and Vylad- respectively in that order. Gabby and Garroth were the oldest as identical twins, Zane was the middle, and Vylad was the youngest.

However, they were a broken family. Garte was distant from everyone else in his family- even his wife- and a power-hungry tyrant. Zane was no different from him, unfortunately.

Zianna, Gabby, Garroth, and Vylad had been the ones who wanted to have a normal, peaceful, happy family- but life as the family of O'khasis is never normal. Some years before, Vylad had been murdered, and, not much later, Garroth ran away.

This had affected Zianna and Gabby the most, but mostly Gabby. She and Garroth were twins- when he left, it almost felt like she had lost a part of herself. This was why Gabby was with Zane on the trip to Phoenix Drop: she had a very high chance of seeing her twin brother again and wouldn't miss it for the world.

Meowing brought Gabriella out of her thoughts. Zane blinked and stared over the ship and into the ocean. "What the-"

It was kitties. Hundreds of thousands of kitties. The water was polluted with cats. "Well, we're getting closer," Gabby sighed.

A crazy woman and her young daughter used to live in O'khasis. The woman had been obsessed with cats- still was- and had moved away from O'khasis with her daughter after a few years. However, the Ro'maeve family had fallen into her debt while she had still lived there- how, Gabby would prefer not to say- and they were now fulfilling their end of the bargain by having Zane perform the woman's daughter's wedding ceremony. She had been the person who had told the Ro'maeves that the villages Phoenix Drop and Meteli even existed.

The ship pulled up to a small island covered in even more cats than the ocean surrounding. Out of the tiny shack on the island stepped an old lady. She was let onto the ship, bringing one of her cats with her. Gabriella sighed. "Well, at least it's only one..."

"It's about time you got here," the Crazy Cat Lady snapped. "I've been waiting."

Zane put on his fake kind and polite act. "My sincerest apologies, ma'am; it takes a while trying to maneuver around hundreds of cats in the water with a large ship such as ours."

That was true- not to mention the fact that Phoenix Drop was practically the opposite end of the region from O'khasis. They had left that morning, and the sun was now setting.

"Let's just get to Phoenix Drop," the crazy woman sighed. "My daughter will be waiting for us."

"With this whole ship?" Gabby inquired.

The Crazy Cat Lady shook her head. "They'll get suspicious to see this whole ship. I assume that you have a smaller boat on here?"

Gabriella and Zane nodded in unison. "Then you should get that. Get it and all the stuff you need, and I'll take you to Phoenix Drop."

The siblings did exactly that. They packed up the amount of clothing and money they'd need, and headed to the small rowboat on the ship with two of their most trusted guards. The two guards chosen were named Duncan and Minken- Duncan was actually a friend of Gabby's of sorts.

Once all five people- and one kitty- were settled on the rowboat, it was lowered into the water, and Duncan and Minken began rowing in the direction the Crazy Cat Lady told them to go.

 **One more thing: I know I said in my profile that I'll be more active on my Phineas and Ferb stories, but I'm currently going through a phase of obsession with Aphmau's channel, so I'll more than likely be working on this the most….**


	2. Meet Aphmau

**Two chapters in one night xD xD This will also include a bit of a recap for part of episode fifty if anyone's forgotten some of it xD xD**

 **I DO NOT OWN MINECRAFT DIARIES. I DO OWN GABBY AND MINKEN, AND VIBEQUAKE OWNS DUNCAN**

 **(Gabby's POV)**

They quickly landed on a small beach. The Crazy Cat Lady and Mittens- the cat, as the Crazy Cat Lady had introduced him- hopped out first, followed by Zane. Gabby began to clamber out after him, but she wasn't very balanced on small boats in water- even very shallow water- and tripped, almost falling face-first into the sand and water.

However, Duncan caught her just in time. "Thanks so much," she gasped.

"It's my duty, m'lady."

Gabby grinned. "I'm not your lord."

"You're close enough for me."

It then occurred to Gabby that she was still in Duncan's arms. She blushed a bright red and quickly scrambled out of his arms and over to her younger brother. Zane shot her a small smirk- he was wearing a mask over his mouth, but his eyes said it all- and Gabby returned it with a glare as Minken and Duncan came over to the group.

They began to walk up the hill, and, at the top, Gabriella could make out warm, yellow lights. When they reached the top, they stepped into what seemed to be the plaza of the town. It was very tiny compared to O'khasis, but it was quaint. Waiting at the top were two young women, one with tumbleweed brown hair, and one with bright red hair.

"Mom!" the brown-haired woman exclaimed happily, hugging the crazy woman.

And the crazy woman hugged her back. "Donna!"

Donna turned to the red-head. "Kiki, this is my mom-"

"-And little brother Mittens," the cat lady reminded.

"-and Gabriella and Zane Ro'maeve."

"Bow before the High Priest," Minken snapped.

Zane placed a hand in front of him. "Wait, Minken. It's fine."

Silence followed this, and following the silence was an argument between Kiki and the Crazy Cat Lady about cats versus dogs.

That's when a young woman with black hair and a purple outfit stepped into the plaza, followed by a dog with a pink collar. She blinked and came over to the now larger group- she spoke to Donna first, but Gabby couldn't help but overhear.

"Aphmau!" Donna exclaimed. "Did you hear about Molly's baby? Isn't Alexis so sweet?"

Gabby saw Zane raise an eyebrow as Aphmau replied. So that was the Lord of Phoenix Drop they had learned about. "She sure is!"

Donna continued. "It was so sudden, too; we were talking wedding plans, and then Molly just went into labor right there! We had no idea! She hid it incredibly well. Oh! By the way, let me introduce you to the High Priest Zane!" She gestured to Gabriella's younger brother and continued. "My mother brought him from O'khasis to perform the ceremony."

Aphmau blinked. "Your...mom?"

"Ah, yes! You haven't met her, have you?" Donna grinned. "She's a little crazy about cats, and I apologize for her funky cat smell, but she's a great mom! She raised me in the village of O'khasis, and then we moved out this way. She made her own cat-island haven, and then when I couldn't take any more meowing, I ran away to the local water village, until you came and brought me here, of course!" Donna giggled. "Just a little Donna fact!"

"Interesting," Aphmau replied, shooting the Crazy Cat Lady another look.

"Anyway, you should introduce yourself to them. Let me know when you're ready to commence the wedding, and then we'll have it the next day! Be sure to have the dress, cake, and it needs to be on the docks. Thank you, Maid of Honor!"

Aphmau then turned to the cat lady. "YOU!" the woman yelled, startling Gabby. "You're the one who made Mittens huge! Then you turned him back to normal! YOU'RE MY DAUGHTER'S MAID OF HONOR! OY VEY!"

"I had no idea she was your daughter," Aphmau replied truthfully.

"What, you think because I'm a widowed old cat lady that I couldn't have gotten my groove on when I was young?"

Gabriella let out an inward moan while Aphmau made hers verbal. "No, please, stop..."

"Just make sure my daughter has a wonderful wedding! Now, get your mutt-dog away from me!" the Crazy Cat Lady snapped.

Gabby glanced over at the dog with a pink collar at the same time as Aphmau. "What?!" Aphmau blinked. "Oh, because of my- that's Cookie! How dare you call Cookie a mutt! She's adorable!"

As Kiki complained to Aphmau about the crazy woman, Gabby glanced around. She didn't see Garroth anywhere. That partly disappointed her, but it also relieved her. Gabby really wanted to see him again, but she had no idea what Zane would do if they found him.

After talking with Kiki, Aphmau turned to Zane. "You... Who are you?"

Zane kept up his formal act. "Ah! M'lady Aphmau...so good to finally meet you." Zane gently kissed the top of her hand, causing Gabby to roll her eyes.

Aphmau blinked. "Uh, wow... Nice to meet you, too...?"

"Shocked, I see? Well, my apologies. I assume it is because I look rather young for a High Priest, isn't it? Well, I have been a very studious devotee to the Council of O'khasis and have spent many years in training in order to earn this position."

At that, Gabby let out a small scoff that went unnoticed by everyone else. _Yeah, right._

Aphmau cocked her head. "I keep hearing of O'khasis... What is it?"

"O'khasis?" Gabby could tell by Zane's tone that he was just as shocked as she was. A lord who didn't even know what O'khasis was? That was something you didn't see often.

"It's a place with a ton of history," Zane replied simply. "It's the 'Forgotten Kingdom' as some call it. It was once ruled by 'The King' a very long time ago. But when The King was overthrown by Lady Irene and her followers, it became a city-state that focused on being a helping hand to villages in need. There is now a council there that acts as a balance of powers to prevent any more monarchies from popping up around the world."

"I see..." Aphmau mused. "In that case, have you heard of the... Shadow Lord?"

"Shadow Lord?" Zane scoffed. "That's just an old legend people made up to teach children about abusing their powers. Kind of an 'excuse' for the King's behavior kind of thing... I never got it."

"What? It's not a legend, it's the trut-"

Zane quickly interrupted Aphmau. "Now, I must rest. I've traveled a long way to be here for Donna, as her mother asked me to, and O'khasis owes her the favor. Let me know when we'll be commencing the ceremony."

"Oh." Aphmau blinked again. "Okay, alright..."

She turned to Minken and Duncan. "You are in the presence of a very powerful Priest!" Duncan stated coldly.

"Show respect for the High Priest!" Minken snapped.

"O-okay... Yeah! Welcome!"

Aphmau glanced around a little before spotting Gabby a bit further away from everyone else. "And you are...?"

"My name is Gabriella," Gabby smiled, "but you can call me Gabby. It's a pleasure to meet you, Lady Aphmau. You look to be a strong and kind woman."

"Um... Thanks...?"

Gabby chuckled. "I apologize for my brother- he gives a strange feeling to those who don't know him well."

"Oh." Aphmau glanced back at Zane. "Wait. He's your BROTHER?"

"Little brother, to be exact. I came here with him to help in any way I could." Well, that last sentence wasn't a total lie...

Gabriella smiled. "And I'm not just here to help him. Please, feel free to ask me to do anything."

Aphmau smiled. "Sure! T-thank you so much!"

She turned and walked over to a man with black hair and soot all over him, who was running a nearby stand in the plaza. They talked for a moment before Aphmau turned, walked away from the group, and went to a stand on the other end of the plaza. Aphmau grabbed some things out of the crates in the stall and walked off with her dog.

Gabby chuckled as she walked back into the plaza a minute later and hurried up a hill behind one of the houses. Gabby watched Aphmau walk off again, holding a raw chicken beast in her hand.

"Do you need me to help you find a place to stay?" Donna offered.

Zane shook his head and smirked. "No worries- we'll be fine."

 **See where the story's going yet? xD**


End file.
